Healing Arrow Week : recueil de fics
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Suite à l'annonce de la semaine Healing Arrow sur tumblr par Khrysm, voilà 7 OS sur le couple Mercy et Hanzo, l'archer et l'ange, sur différents thèmes chaque jour.
1. Jour 1

**C'est la semaine Healing Arrow, ou Hanzo x Mercy, et je suis un peu en retard ^^' C'est khrysm, sur Tumblr, qui a lancé les thèmes, et j'ai voulu apporter ma contribution :) Donc c'est parti pour un petit recueil, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Jour 1 : Invitation**

* * *

\- Je m'excuse encore, Angela. Ce n'est pas une sortie très raffinée…

\- Ne dis pas ça, Hanzo, répliqua la suisse avec un doux sourire. Raffinés ou non, ces râmens sont délicieux !

Pour appuyer son propos, elle se servit une généreuse cuillérée de son bol et avala le tout goulûment. Les saveurs, juteuses et croquantes, éclataient dans son palais comme un feu d'artifice culinaire. Son expression était aux anges, ce qui rassura Hanzo. Finalement, l'inviter dans un simple restaurant n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

Quand Genji avait appris, dans la matinée, que Hanzo ne ferait rien pour commémorer le premier mois qui avait passé depuis que lui et Angela sortaient ensemble, le cyborg avait levé les bras au ciel.

\- Sérieusement, Anija ?! Tu n'as décidément aucun romantisme !

\- Un mois est un temps bien trop court, Genji. Et il n'y a aucun intérêt à organiser une grande célébration ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis sûr que cela fera extrêmement plaisir à Angela.

\- Peut-être, mais du peu que je sais d'elle, elle n'apprécie guère les grandes soirées « chics » ou trop formelles.

\- Et alors ? On peut faire un rencard dans la simplicité !

Hanzo préféra ne pas avouer qu'il connaissait strictement rien en « rencards », qu'ils soient simples ou non. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'expérience là-dessus… Mais cela, Genji le savait très bien. Le manque de connaissances de son frère en relations sociales était bien à plaindre. Le cyborg n'allait pas baisser les bras pour autant !

\- Tu te souviens de ce restaurant de râmens que nous avons déniché il y a quelques mois ? Emmène-la là-bas, elle va adorer.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Pas de discussion, Anija ! Allez, envoie-lui une invitation et trouve-toi des vêtements confortables et élégants.

Hanzo obtempéra non sans pousser un soupir. Il écrivit un rapide message à Angela, lui demandant si elle était disponible pour ce soir. Elle répondit une demi-heure plus tard par l'affirmative, interrogeant l'archer sur ses intentions. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et proposa la sortie au restaurant, ce qu'elle accepta « avec plaisir ». Hanzo ajouta qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de vêtements de soirée ; un habit simple suffirait.

Ils avaient marché ensemble jusqu'à l'échoppe, et maintenant ils étaient là, assis sur une table usée par le temps, en train de déguster des bols fumants.

\- Ça me fait très plaisir d'être ici, Hanzo.

L'archer hocha la tête pour signifier « tant mieux ». Angela laissa échapper un petit rire devant son air si solennel.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Hanzo. Mes précédentes sorties au restaurant s'étaient déroulées dans des établissements hauts de gamme, et crois-moi, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance guindée. Ici, tout est beaucoup plus…

Elle cherchait ses mots, et il termina à sa place.

\- Naturel ?

\- Oui, et simple : la nature n'a pas besoin d'artifices pour être agréable. Alors merci beaucoup, pour m'avoir amenée ici.

\- Je t'en prie.

Une ombre de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hanzo, et elle lui en rendit un rayonnant.


	2. Jour 2

**Comme j'avais manqué le premier jour, je poste tout de suite celui du deuxième. Bonne lecture !**

 **Jour 2 : Evening Party**

* * *

Angela se demandait combien de temps encore elle allait devoir rester là. Enfoncée dans le canapé, sa boisson à la main, elle regardait la plupart des agents se déchaîner au centre de la salle transformé en piste de danse, tandis que d'autres discutaient avec entrain ou se servaient copieusement au buffet, et McCree, à ses côtés et bien éméché, continuait de déblatérer sur une anecdote extrêmement longue du temps où il était pistolero. Par politesse, Angela lui prêtait attention, bien qu'elle aurait aimé être ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas tant que Mercy détestait les fêtes, loin de là. Ces moments de convivialité lui plaisaient quand ses oreilles n'étaient pas assourdies par le vacarme, ce qui, malheureusement, était le cas ici. Elle avait l'impression que la musique et le brouhaha allaient exploser ses tympans, ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui exagérait cette impression.

C'était dommage, elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de la soirée. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour danser, mais elle avait pensé qu'elle se détendrait au bout d'un moment. Ce n'était pas le cas, et maintenant son crâne commençait à la lancer. Elle profita du fait que McCree s'était assoupi pour s'éclipser. Elle avait besoin d'air frais.

Sitôt qu'elle fut dehors, le vent salin commença à dissiper son malaise. Elle respira un grand coup, et un peu revigorée, décida de marcher jusqu'à la falaise. Elle pouvait entendre le grondement régulier des vagues au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

Elle fut surprise de trouver une silhouette assise sur le rebord, mais elle le fut moins lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

\- Bonsoir, Shimada.

\- Docteur Ziegler, dit-il simplement en inclinant la tête.

\- Cela pose t-il problème si je m'assoies ?

\- Non, faites comme il vous plaît.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle laissa traîner son regard sur la mer qui s'étirait à l'horizon, pour ensuite se confondre avec le ciel étoilé. Elle resta un long moment perdue dans sa contemplation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que l'archer la fixait du coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Rien. J'ai simplement remarqué que vous repreniez des couleurs.

Elle laissa échapper un petit « oh ». Apparemment elle avait été plus mal en point qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Je vais mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien à l'intérieur.

\- Je comprends.

Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative, et ne put retenir les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :

\- Vraiment ? Malgré le fait que vous évitez de participer aux soirées ?

Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, honteuse d'avoir parlé sur ce ton. Lui comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu : le reproche d'éviter le contact avec les autres agents, de s'isoler.

\- Je m'éclipse, justement parce que ce genre de fête me met mal à l'aise physiquement. Je suis présent en début de soirée, mais rapidement, je commence à étouffer. La musique et le vacarme des voix me donne le vertige au bout d'un moment.

\- …Je vois.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Silence qu'elle décida de briser.

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'aise entre des murs. Je me sens confinée, enfermée. Je préfère les grands espaces ; c'est là que je m'y sens le plus libre, où je peux voler le plus loin.

Elle se retint de se mettre une claque sur le front. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de débiter ça ? Elle vit que Hanzo avait tourné son regard vers elle, et, à sa grande surprise, semblait l'écouter attentivement. Cela la poussa à continuer.

\- Je ne suis pas claustrophobe… Enfin, je ne pense pas. Mais dans un bâtiment, on ne peut pas tracer son propre chemin, il faut prendre celui déjà construit… pour finir dans une salle sans issue.

\- _Tojikomerareta tori_ … murmura Hanzo.

\- Pardon ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je vous ai interrompu.

\- Ce… n'est pas grave. (Elle inspira doucement l'air au goût de sel). Le monde extérieur, lui, est immense. J'envie parfois les oiseaux qui peuvent le parcourir en un battement d'ailes.

\- Mais les humains peuvent faire de même. Traverser ce monde, un pas après l'autre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait aussi facilement avec cette femme, pourquoi l'écouter lui faisait plaisir, en un sens. Après tout, il avait rarement prêté attention à la conversation des autres.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Un pas après l'autre.

Pour un ex-yakuza en quête de rédemption, il pouvait trouver des bouts de phrases joliment philosophes. Le silence revint, plus agréable cette fois.

Mercy décida que, pour ce soir, elle resterait ici. La contemplation de la nuit serait sa fête, dans ce calme marin. Et elle ne refusait pas la compagnie de l'autre homme.

Peut-être bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui laisser sa chance, au sein du monde dans lequel il était entré, pour trouver sa propre voie.

Un pas

Après l'autre.

* * *

 **Tojikomerareta tori : comme un oiseau en cage.**


	3. Jour 3

**Il faudrait que j'évites d'écrire tard. Parce qu'après je me couche à pas d'heure x)**

 **Jour 3 : Fancy**

* * *

\- Tu pourrais mettre un peu de bonne volonté, Anija.

Hanzo jeta un regard noir à son frère, tandis qu'il nouait sa cravate. Les deux Shimadas étaient vêtus de costumes de soirée, bleu marine pour Hanzo, noir pour Genji. Mais pour l'aîné, qu'il soit habillé chic n'enlevait rien à sa mauvaise humeur. Un meeting était organisé ce soir pour fêter (encore une fois) la fin de la seconde crise des omniums, et tous les agents devaient être présents, ce qui incluait Hanzo. Or, il n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de réunion : trop de monde, trop de figures inconnues, trop de bavardages futiles, tout cela cloisonné entre quatre murs. Cependant, il devait faire bon gré mal gré. Être un peu plus « sociable » était une condition que Genji avait posé lorsque son frère avait rejoint Overwatch, et que l'archer remplissait de mauvaise grâce.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre des Shimadas.

\- Vous êtes prêts, les garçons ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- On arrive, Angela ! s'exclama Genji.

Lorsque les deux frères sortirent, la suisse les attendait dans le couloir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bustier simple, colorée par un dégradé ressemblant à un soleil couchant. Une ceinture argentée entourait sa taille, et elle portait au cou un pendentif de quartz taillé en prisme. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon tressé, et deux mèches bouclées entouraient son visage.

\- Tu es splendide, commenta le cyborg.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. Allez, les autres nous attendent !

Elle s'éclipsa, non sans avoir remarqué que le regard de Hanzo s'était illuminé quand il l'avait vue.

\- Perdu dans tes pensées, Anija ? demanda le plus jeune avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Tais-toi, grogna l'archer.

\- Oh, allez Hanzo, on sait tous qu'elle est superbe ! Mais je parie qu'elle meure d'envie que _tu_ le lui dises.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne le ferai pas ?

\- Oh pardon, j'oublie que tu adores les déclarations faites en cachette.

\- Genji, avertit Hanzo d'un ton qui ne supportait pas la plaisanterie.

\- Arrêtes de traîner des pieds et va la rejoindre ! coupa le cyborg, souriant derrière sa visière.

Hanzo soupira et obtempéra. Mais son frère avait raison. Angela était magnifique, et il n'avait qu'une envie, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne : lui murmurer encore et encore qu'elle était resplendissante, un ange lumineux qui éclipsait tous les autres.

En espérant qu'il arrive à aligner ces mots. Il n'était pas doué en compliments. Mais même s'il était plus un homme d'actes que de paroles, pour elle, il allait essayer.

* * *

 **Genji = best wingman ever XD Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, et pensez à mettre des reviews, c'est important pour la santé de l'auteur ! (lol)**

 **À demain :)**


	4. Jour 4

**Je suis à la bourre, j'avais pas d'internet hier, oups ^^'**

 **Jour 4 : A gift**

* * *

Hanzo avait toujours pensé qu'offrir des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin était amplement suffisant pour satisfaire les gens. Enfin, il tirait cet avis de ses observations : au Japon, les chocolats avaient une grande importance pour qui les recevaient. C'était une preuve d'affection.

Or, tout le monde était pris d'affection pour Angela. Qui ne l'était pas ? Cette femme douce, pleine de compassion et de sourires, tout le monde l'adorait. Aussi cela expliquait-il pourquoi chaque année, son bureau était recouvert de dizaines de boîtes de chocolats, immense tas qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

Mais Hanzo ne voulait pas lui offrir des chocolats. Ce serait trop simple et vraiment _paresseux_. Il savait qu'elle appréciait ces friandises, mais il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir en ce jour spécial. Il avait longuement réfléchi la veille, et il avait désormais pris sa décision.

\- Agent Reinhardt ?

\- Oui, Hanzo ?

\- J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

O*O*O*O*O

Angela tapa le code de sa chambre, en essayant de contenir avec un seul bras les nombreux paquets qu'elle transportait. Chaque année, elle recevait tellement de chocolats qu'elle avait suffisamment de réserves pour tenir pendant des mois. Mais bon, se connaissant, elle allait probablement en dévorer la plus grande partie en quelques jours. Toutes ces sucreries, c'était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Alors qu'elle déposait son chargement, elle remarqua qu'une petite note avait été posée sur sa table.

« Rendez-vous dans la salle 37 à 19h30. Hanzo. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Que pouvait bien planifier le Japonais ?

Elle reçut la réponse quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce qui servait de petite salle à manger. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant la table dressée, recouverte de mets ! Qui plus est, des plats de son pays : polenta, capuns, älplermagronen, soupe de chalet, saltimbocca… Elle remarqua Hanzo et Reinhardt, debout dans un coin.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez…

\- Il a tout préparé par lui-même, répondit l'allemand. J'étais là pour m'assurer qu'il ne te ferait pas mourir d'empoisonnement.

Hanzo leva les yeux au ciel et Angela ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée.

\- Sur ce, je vous laisse, continua le croisé qui joignit le geste à la parole.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Angela, il lui murmura avec un sourire :

\- Je dois avouer que, même si c'est la première fois qu'il cuisine ces plats, il s'est très bien débrouillé. Profite de ton bon repas.

Lorsque les deux amants furent seuls, Angela fixa la table avec admiration, son regard illuminé et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Hanzo… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci, c'est tellement…

\- Je voulais offrir un cadeau suffisamment important pour toi pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela te convient.

\- Si cela me convient ? Je suis aux anges, Hanzo. Merci encore.

En parlant, elle s'était approché de lui et avait posé sa main sur sa joue, caressant son visage du bout du pouce. Lui posa ses doigts sur sa main fine, appréciant le tendre contact.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et passèrent à table. Et Angela nota que Reinhardt avait eu tort : le dîner n'était pas bon, il était délicieux. Elle savoura chaque bouchée avec enthousiasme, et Hanzo était heureux de la voir ainsi. Ce qui le rassura également, lui qui s'était improvisé cuisinier… Il débarrassa les assiettes lorsqu'ils eurent fini les plats principaux, pour apporter le dessert. Mercy poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant qu'il s'agissait de meringues. Certes, elle adorait le chocolat, mais qui pouvait dire non aux meringues ? Celles préparées par Hanzo avaient une jolie couleur dorée et fondaient sur la langue…

Le repas terminé, Hanzo se hâta de tout ranger (il nettoierait plus tard), puis s'inclina devant la suisse.

\- Merci d'avoir passé ce repas en ma compagnie, Angela.

Il sentit deux mains entourer son visage, puis des lèvres se presser doucement sur son front.

\- Pourquoi me remercier, Hanzo ? C'est toi qui mérites les félicitations pour ce soir. Et je suis heureuse de ce cadeau.

Il ferma les yeux, et répéta la même pose de tout à l'heure, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des poignets du docteur.

Qu'elle soit heureuse, cela lui faisait plaisir. Pour lui, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il pouvait avoir.


	5. Jour 5

**200 mots pile poil ^^ (sans compter l'en-tête) Je me suis bien amusée avec la signification des couleurs :)**

 **Jour 5 : Gold**

* * *

D'or était le ruban qui flottait dans son dos.

D'or étaient les ailes qu'elle déployait et l'auréole qui ceinturait son front.

Un or symbole de mort qui transperçait le corps.

Un or symbole de renaissance qui apportait l'espoir.

Doré qui se cachait dans l'ombre.

Doré qui s'élevait dans la lumière.

Mais aucun des deux n'était utilisé à outrance.

L'un était lié au bleu, mélancolie, celle de porter trop de sang sur ses mains.

L'autre complétait le blanc, innocence de la nature divine de l'ange, qui ramenait à la vie.

Mais ces deux ors étaient liés.

Le premier s'était juré de protéger l'ange, afin que son blanc reste pur, sans tache de sang, son propre sang.

Le second avait promis de lui apporter la sérénité typique du bleu, en soignant les blessures qu'il s'était infligé et qui l'avait couvert de rouge.

Rêve de l'or, du bleu et du blanc que de bannir non pas le rouge, mais sa signification de douleur et de danger, pour garder le doux péril de l'amour.

Cet amour qu'il fallait vivre sous le ciel et les nuages, éclairé par le soleil.

Un doré, calme doré, qui mettait les amants à l'abri, en paix.

D'or de sérénité.


	6. Jour 6

**Fluff fluff fluff x)**

 **Jour 5 : Scarf**

* * *

\- Il neige…

Hanzo leva les yeux. Non pas pour vérifier les dires d'Angela – ce serait bien stupide – mais pour assister à la chute des premiers flocons.

Debout sur le trottoir, l'ange et l'archer attendaient à l'extérieur d'une salle d'arcade, où Genji et D. Va s'étaient rendus il y a plusieurs heures pour disputer quelques ou plutôt beaucoup de parties de jeux vidéos. Les deux autres étaient venus les prévenir il y a une demi-heure qu'il était temps de partir, mais les gamers semblaient avoir oublié leur présence.

Hanzo observa un des flocons qui voltigeait vers le sol, danseur blanc aérien. Puis il s'en reçut un autre sur le bout du nez. Angela avait tendu la main pour en recueillir quelques-uns au creux de sa paume, et étudiait leurs formes romanesques avant qu'ils ne fondent au contact de son souffle.

Il faisait froid, mais tous deux étaient bien couverts. Enfin, presque. Rien ne protégeait le cou de Hanzo. Cela ne semblait pas lui poser problème, ou bien il le cachait, comme il savait si bien le faire pour tout ce qui le concernait, physiquement ou mentalement.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit une étoffe chaude s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Angela ; l'écharpe bleue qu'elle portait entourait désormais les deux personnes. Pour garder une longueur suffisante afin de les couvrir tous les deux, elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

Il se demanda si elle avait partagé le foulard par altruisme, ou si c'était simplement une excuse pour se tenir épaule contre épaule.

Peut-être bien les deux. Et parce que c'était Angela, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela lui faisait même plutôt plaisir.

Leurs mains étaient côte à côte, et il lui suffit d'un mouvement pour enrouler ses doigts gantés avec les siens. Elle lui sourit, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Tous deux avaient le regard tourné vers le ciel. Ils voyaient leur souffle se condenser, s'élever pour ensuite se disperser dans l'espace ponctué de flocons.

Le monde était devenu blanc silencieux, et on pouvait croire qu'il s'était arrêté, tant il était calme.

Et ainsi, pour cet instant-là, était leur esprit.


	7. Jour 7

**Jour 7 : Wings**

Angela vient du grec « angelos », qui signifie messager des dieux. Il n'a pas forcément une paire d'ailes : il peut prendre l'apparence qu'il souhaite pour délivrer aux humains la parole des divins. Au fil du temps le messager change d'apparence, mais son rôle reste le même : celui d'intervenir sur terre.

Cela coupe le souffle, lorsqu'on voit l'ange descendre doucement vers soi, entouré d'un halo de lumière ; son message est celui de l'espoir, signe que la fin n'a pas encore sonné.

Hanzo, lui, a frôlé la mort tant de fois qu'elle ressemble à un souvenir, une connaissance qui le croise de tant à autre. Mais il la défit, la repousse jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'il ne peut plus combattre. Une seule fois, il avait été prêt à l'embrasser, durant cette nuit à Hanamura qui avait marqué un tournant dans son existence.

Ceux de son sang abandonnent uniquement quand ils savent qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

Et à présent qu'il est étendu au sol, baignant dans son propre sang, il n'espère plus. Il sait que les autres le cherchent, mais en vain, ils arriveront trop tard.

Son adversaire est avachi plus loin, une flèche dans le crâne.

 _Never second-best._

Chaque souffle lui déchire les poumons et la blessure qui lui ouvre le flanc.

Il tente d'oublier la douleur, se concentre sur le ciel bleu qui s'étend à l'infini au-dessus de lui. Plafond turquoise insensible aux turpitudes des hommes et à leurs malheurs. Il n'en reste pas moins majestueux. Hanzo aimerait mourir yeux ouverts, fixant pour toujours ce beau bleu, sa couleur préférée.

Puis un oiseau aux immenses ailes dorées entre dans son champ de vision. Son regard se voile, tandis qu'une voix qu'il connaît bien appelle son nom.

 _Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je vive_ , pense t-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

O*O*O*O*O

On ne sait que l'on a dormi que lorsqu'on se réveille.

On ne sait que l'on est encore en vie que lorsqu'on ressent à nouveau.

Son esprit flotte dans la frontière entre conscience et inconscience. Il sait que le monde est à portée de main, mais il est incapable, pour l'instant, d'y accéder. Il sent qu'il est allongé, il entend le « bip » régulier de l'électrocardiogramme, et les pas qui se rapprochent de lui.

Un temps de silence.

Puis la même voix. Douce et fatiguée.

\- Tu avais le regard d'un homme qui se considérait comme mort. Tu ne t'accrochais plus.

Que peut-il répondre à cela ? De toute façon, il ne le peut pas.

\- Le corps ne peut pas guérir si l'esprit ne veut pas – plus vivre. Et toi… Tu étais aux portes de la mort, et pas une fois tu n'as appelé à l'aide. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que quitter ce monde se fera sans peine ? Peut-être bien pour toi, mais tu aurais laissé derrière toi de la tristesse.

Il aimerait répondre qu'il en doute, mais ses lèvres sont scellées, et le silence s'étire. La voix de l'ange reprend, cette fois plus faible.

\- Les morts sont égoïstes. Les morts se fichent de la douleur qu'ils laissent en partant. Sauver des vies revient à sauver les proches du deuil. Et moi… j'ai déjà été trop endeuillée... Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tous regarderont ton tombeau avec indifférence ? Il y a… ton frère qui en serait meurtri, et peut-être que tu le sais.

 _Oui. Je ne suis pas idiot._

\- Et… je veux que tu vives. Parce que cela ferait trop mal de témoigner de l'affection à un cercueil. J'ai encore besoin de temps, parce que je n'ai jamais été confronté à cela… Mais… Hanzo…

Il la sent se pencher vers lui, et murmurer à son oreille :

\- Ich denke dass, ich dich liebe.

Il a eu le temps, au cours de sa vie et de ses vagabondes, d'apprendre quelques notions en langues germaniques. Et saisit, après un instant, le sens de la phrase.

L'électrocardiogramme s'emballe pendant quelques secondes, et il jure intérieurement. S'il était conscient, il aurait su cacher cela, contrôler ses émotions.

Au diable la contenance. Elle sait maintenant qu'il l'a entendue, ou du moins comprise, et même si cela l'importune, une envie remonte un instant en lui.

Il aimerait qu'elle se penche encore, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais ce genre de scène ne se produit que dans les films. Il est probable qu'elle ait reculé, gênée par le fait que sa confession est désormais connue.

Alors tant pis. Il attendra le réveil. Il ira la voir. Il ne se sent pas digne de l'attachement qu'elle lui porte, mais cela fait longtemps que l'affection d'un vivant ne l'ait autant touché.

Il ignore encore ce qu'il fera, comment avouer que ce qu'elle ressent n'est pas à sens unique.

Or, les actes sont plus parlants que les mots.

En la revoyant, peut-être que, en la prenant dans ses bras, il arrivera à exprimer le même message.

 _Je pense que je t'aime._

* * *

 **Et c'était le dernier OS de la semaine healing arrow ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, n'oubliez de** **mettre une review, et à bientôt, peut-être !**

 **Cao :)**


End file.
